fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe Episode 8- Journey to Tsuki!
(3 months later) (Yuganna is typing really fast on a keyboard inside the spaceship) (Kirro and Gurin comes out of a room and walks towards their mom) Kirro: Are we ready to go? Yuganna: Almost. I’m configuring the spaceship and setting the destination towards Tsuki. Gurin: How long will it take us to get to Turkey? Kirro: Tsuki.. Gurin: Turski? Kirro: Why do I even try.. Yuganna: About 2-3 months. But it’ll fly by because we’ll be training and preparing to fight. (Yuganna smiles after she ended her sentence) Kirro and Gurin: TRAINING!? WE JUST TRAINED FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS WITH SHIN KAI. Yuganna: I know, but we need to be strong to defeat Surai and Frost. I bet they are training as well. We have to be one step ahead of the enemy to beat them. (Kirro and Gurin both let out huge sighs) Yuganna: But don’t worry, I’ll try and go easy on you. (The spaceship starts up) Yuganna: Okay! We’re ready for takeoff. Gurin: YAY! (The spaceship begins to ascend off the ground at a low speed. As soon the spaceship hits 5,000 feet in the air, it accelerates even faster, and goes into the atmosphere) (Kirro and Gurin are both holding on to a pole) Gurin: THIS THING IS SUPER FAAST (A piece of a paper flies into Gurin’s face. He tries to talk but he mumbles) (The spaceships starts to lose a little speed and turns to its side so it can maneuver better) Yuganna: Okay, next stop; Tsuki. (Kirro and Gurin both take a sit) Yuganna: Okay, I’ll be back. Don’t touch the main computer or else you might change the course. Kirro and Gurin: Okay. (30 minutes later) (Kirro and Gurin are both watching a movie and Yuganna comes out and turns the TV off) Gurin: Hey I was watching that.. Kirro: Meh. It wasn’t even interesting.. The guy had a crazy hair-do and his weakness is an element.. Kinda weak if you ask me.. Yuganna: No time to be watching a movie. It’s time to train. Kirro: Right now? Yuganna: Yes. Kirro and Gurin: AWWW MAN. Yuganna: Okay stand up and get into a fighting stance. Let your momma show you how to fight. (Kirro and Gurin both stand up) Gurin: Wait. We’re gonna fight right here? (Yuganna presses a button on the wall and the room changes to the training room. The room seems like it’s shaped in a cube and his little squares along the walls, floors, and ceilings) Gurin: Whoa. This is so futuristic-y! Kirro: Hmm.. Interesting.. Yuganna: Now hit me with your best shots. (Kirro tightens her headband and Gurin gets into a fighting stance. Kirro, Gurin, nor Yuganna do not move for a minute) Yuganna: Well, what are you waiting for? (Kirro rushes at Yuganna and tries to punch her but Yuganna dodges) Yuganna: You gotta be a little bit faster than that. (Gurin comes rushing in and tries to punch Yuganna but she teleports away) Gurin: Where did she go? (Yuganna teleports behind Gurin and kicks him to the ground) Gurin: AHHH (Kirro appears behind Yuganna and puts her in a headlock) Kirro: Am I too fast for you now? Yuganna: Not at all. (Yuganna starts to glow a white aura and she powers up) Yuganna: AHHHHHHHHHH (Yuganna powers up some more and that causes Kirro to be blown back but Kirro quickly catches herself) Kirro: (Thinks: Hmm.. Mother is strong. I guess those stories she used to tell us were true after all.) (Gurin rushes at Yuganna and throws a series of punches but she dodges them all) Yuganna: Gurin, you have to be quicker and have a strategy. You just can’t rush in to attack. (Kirro rushes in with Gurin and throws a series of punches at Yuganna but she dodges both of their punches) (Yuganna lets out a big sigh and teleports) Kirro: What the.. (Yuganna appears behind her kids and tries to kick them but Kirro turns around just in time to catch her leg) Yuganna: Hmm.. So you are using your mind instead of your fist. Kirro: I always do. Yuganna: But you forgot one thing. Kirro: And that is- (Yuganna kicks Kirro in the mouth with her other leg and she falls to the ground) Gurin: Woah.. (Yuganna rushes at Gurin and she punches him and he falls to the ground) Gurin: Owww mommy.. (Yuganna files to the ground and walk towards her kids) (Kirro stands up) Kirro: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING EASY? Yuganna: The enemy isn’t going to go easy on you so I’m not going easy on you. Gurin: THAT’S NOT FAIR. YOU HAVE WAAAY MORE EXPERIENCE THEN US COMBINED. Yuganna: Children, don’t worry. Once we advanced in our training, you’ll be even stronger than me. Kirro: Are you sure because I can barely land a hit on you.. Yuganna: I am. I’m going to push your limits to limits you never knew you had. Gurin: Oh no.. Yuganna: So let me kick it up a notch.. (Yuganna powers up and a yellow aura starts to surround her. Her hair starts to flow up and the ground shakes a little) Gurin: What the.. Kirro: What!? Is she turning into a.. (Yuganna hair and eyebrows begins to turn yellow and her eyes turn an emerald color and she begins to power down) Gurin: MOMMY WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU? Yuganna: I have transformed, son. Gurin: Into what? Kirro: A Super Saiyan. Gurin: What’s that? Can I become one? Yuganna: Yes you can, through hard work and dedication. (Kirro teleports in front of Yuganna and punches her in her face and Yuganna’s head moves back a little) Gurin: Woah that was quick.. (Yuganna moves back to her original place) Yuganna: Hmm. That hurt a little. Now it’s my turn. (Yuganna punches Kirro in the face and she files back) Kirro: AHHHH (Gurin tries to kick Yuganna, but she grabs his foot and throws him at Kirro) (Kirro catches herself then she catches Gurin) Kirro: She’s even stronger than before.. Gurin: Yeah she is. We are not gonna win unless we become Super Saiyans. Kirro: We can’t just become Super Saiyans by just snapping our fingers. We have to work for it. Now let’s do our special move. Gurin: Got it. (Kirro gets in front of Gurin and begins to fly towards Yuganna. She clinches her fist and tries to punches her but she files up and does a flip over her head) Yuganna: What the.. (Gurin appears in front of Yuganna and throws a series of punches at her and landing every single one. Then Kirro joins in and does the same) (Yuganna grunts and moans) (Kirro lands a kick on Yuganna that sends her flying) Kirro and Gurin: KAMEHAMEHA! (Kirro and Gurin both blasts a Kamehameha at Yuganna and a huge explosion happens) Kirro: I think that did some damage. Gurin: For sure (Yuganna appears behind her kids and kicks them both the ground) (Kirro and Gurin catches themselves) Gurin: What!? She’s barely damaged.. Yuganna: So you guys want to use energy blasts? (Yuganna charges two energy blasts in both of her hands) Kirro: Oh no.. Gurin: We’re kinda screwed.. Kirro: Let’s do a beam struggle with two Kamehameha’s. Gurin: Okay! (Kirro and Gurin begin charging their Kamehameha’s) Yuganna: TAKE THIS! (Yuganna fires her two energy blast, they combine and head towards Kirro and Gurin) Kirro and Gurin: KAMEHAMEHA! (Kirro and Gurin combine their two Kamehameha’s and they collide with Yuganna’s energy blast and causes a beam struggle) Yuganna: (Thinks: Hmm.. They combined their blasts but it still isn’t stronger than mine) (Yuganna increases her power and she is winning the beam struggle) Kirro: URGHH. GURIN GO FULL POWER! Gurin: RIGHT (Kirro and Gurin goes full power and increases their Kamehameha’s but they are still losing the beam struggle) Kirro: WE ARE GIVING IT FULL POWER BUT WE’RE STILL LOSING (Yuganna’s blast destroys Kirro and Gurin’s Kamehameha and is head towards them) Gurin: Oh no.. (A huge explosion occurs) Yuganna: I think I over did it.. (Yuganna returns to normal) (Kirro and gurin appears behind Yuganna and starts panting) Kirro and Gurin: DON’T YOU THINK!? Yuganna: Yeah. Let’s take a rest now. I’m tired.. Gurin: A rest is well needed. (A couple hours later) (Gurin wakes up from his nap and walks to the kitchen) Gurin: Hmm.. What’s there to eat? (He opens the refrigerator and grabs ice cream, salsa, and string cheese. He goes to the counter and grabs chips and starts eating them all) Gurin: THIS IS A WEIRD COMBINATION BUT IT TASTES GOOD. (He finishes the food within 10 minutes) Gurin: Mmm.. So good. (Gurin walks to the main room and sees Kirro on a tablet looking at something) Gurin: What’cha doing? Kirro: I got a wonderful idea. Gurin: (Burps) What is it? Kirro: So.. I’ve been thinking about doing a little sabotage on Surai and Frost. I’ve hacked into their servers and systems and found out that they are taking three ships to Tsuki. One is a small ship for Surai, Frost, and any other important people, a second large ship with the main soldiers, and a third smaller ship with reinforcements. Me and you will go on the second ship and kill as many soldiers we can find and possibly destroy the ship. Gurin: Wait. Me and you? Kirro: Yes. I’ll need your help. Duh. Gurin: But won’t mom find out? I don’t wanna get in trouble.. Kirro: No. She’s fast asleep. Plus, she’s a heavy sleeper. She’ll never know we was gone. Gurin: How are we gonna get on the ship? Kirro: Shin Kai taught me a technique that makes me teleport anywhere. Gurin: And why wasn’t I taught that? Kirro: I don’t have time to explain, give me your hand. (Kirro grabs Gurin’s hand and she places her index finger and middle finger on her forehead and focuses) Kirro: …Found it. (Kirro and Gurin teleports to the Solider’s Ship) (Scene: Soldier’s Ship) Soldier: So I told him, nacho cheese! (The soldiers laugh uncontrollably) (Kirro and Gurin teleports behind them) Gurin: Hey It worked! Soldiers: STATE YOUR BUSINESS (Kirro turns around and snaps their necks) Kirro: Gurin, why would you speak? (More soldiers run towards Kirro and Gurin) Solider: DON’T MOVE OR ELSE (Gurin fires an energy blast at the approaching Soldiers, annihilating them) Kirro: WHY WOULD YOU FIRE AN ENERGY BLAST!? Gurin: SO I CAN WIPE THEM OUT EASIER. Kirro: Urgh. Come on, let’s go destroy this ship. Where do you think the main power source is.. Gurin: It should be at the bottom. (Gurin charges an energy blast at the floor and fires it, opening the floor) Kirro: Well, I guess. (Kirro and Gurin begin flying down) Kirro: Hmm.. We should be getting close. (More soldiers come and they start firing energy waves) Gurin: We got company. (Kirro and GUrin charges Kamehameha’s at the Soldiers and they get blasted back) (Kirro and Gurin land on a steel floor. There is a long hallway and a door next to them and no the other end, there is another door) Kirro: Which door should we go through? Gurin: How about this one? We’re closer to it. (Gurin fires an energy blast the door and it opens. But more Soldiers are coming near that door) Soldiers: HALT Gurin: Welp. Try the other door. (Kirro blasts the other door on the other end, and it gets busted down. More Soldiers are coming near that door) Kirro: Oh crap. Soldiers: YOU ARE TRAPPED. BUT DOWN YOUR HANDS AND SURRENDER Kirro: I think we won’t. (Kirro and Gurin turns their back to each other, and charges Kamehameha’s) Soldier: STOP RIGHT THERE. Kirro and Gurin: KAMEHAMEHA! (Kirro fires her Kamehameha at the door she was facing and Gurin fires his Kamehameha at the door he was facing and blasts the Soldiers at the door) Gurin: THAT WAS SO COOL. Kirro: Okay let’s continue to do through this door. (They fly through the door and down that hall. More soldiers continue to come. Kirro and Gurin blasts their way through the soldiers) Gurin: This is way too easy. (They continues to go down the hall until they found a room with a huge generator) Kirro: This must be it. (They go inside the room and see that there are no guards) Gurin: We must’ve killed all of them.. Or they are all upstairs. Kirro: Okay we gotta destroy this thing. (Kirro and Gurin both charge Kamehameha’s) Kirro and GUrin: KAMEHAMEHA! (Kirro and Gurin fires their Kamehameha’s at the generator and it begins to break down) Kirro: Wow. That was WAAAY too easy. I see why they put the Soldiers on this ship.. (The lights turn off in the ship and the ship beings to fall) Kirro: Our mission is almost complete. Gurin: What’s all left? Kirro: To send a little message. (Kirro fires an energy blast towards the ceiling and they start flying up) Pilot: (Trying to talk to Surai on a phone) YES OUR GENERATOR IS OUT WE NEED HELP BEFORE WE CRASH. (Kirro appears behind the pilot and snaps his neck. He falls out of his seat. Kirro picks up the phone) Kirro: Surprise b***h. It’s Me, Kirro. I just wiped out your whole squad of Soldiers and I’m coming to wipe you out too. This is a fair warning. Goodbye. Surai: Wait, what? (Kirro hangs up) Gurin: TIME TO BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND! (Kirro and Gurin fly out of the spaceship and they both charge energy blasts) Kirro: Are you ready? Gurin: Let’s do this. (They both fire their energy blasts. They collide with the spaceship and it explodes. Once the smoke clears, there was little of the spaceship left) Kirro: And the war begins. To be continued.. Category:Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe